Fierce Battle Between Fierce Rivals
This article is about the first episode in the remake of SMBZ. For the first episode in the 2006 series, see here. Fierce Battle Between Fierce Rivals is the first episode in the remake of Super Mario Bros. Z, ''in addition to being the first episode of the ''Metallix Saga. Mark Haynes, the creator of the series, released the episode to Patreon donators on January 5, 2016,https://twitter.com/Alvin_Earthworm/status/684401949249302528 and to YouTube and Newgrounds on January 8. Synopsis To be added '' Plot The episode begins with a Goomba walking across a field and coming across one of the Chaos Emeralds (the Blue Emerald). Not knowing what it truly is, the Goomba decides to take it and give it to Goombella as a gift. As he begins to walk away, Metallix teleports into the Mushroom Kingdom, landing right in front of the Goomba. Metallix demands that the Goomba hand over the Chaos Emerald. Scared and confused, the Goomba does not know what to do, and is killed by Metallix. Meanwhile, the first Mushroom Kingdom Smash Tournament is underway with Mario and Wario facing each other as the two finalists. The two fight and Mario seems to to have the upper hand until Waluigi is called for assistance. ''More to be added Battles 'Mario Bros. vs. Wario Bros.' When the announcer yells "Go!", the battle begins and Mario and Wario charge at each other. Wario goes faster and faster, but Mario simply puts his foot out and trips him, sending him flying. Wario, furious with Mario, runs at him and continues to try and attack him again and again. Mario is able to dodge each one before counterattacking. Wario gets up off the ground and pulls a toothbrush out of his overalls. He begins brushing his teeth until they sparkle with cleanliness. After he's done, Wario chases after Mario, trying to bite him. Mario is barely able to dodge his attacks, and jumps back to the edge of the ring near Luigi. Luigi points out a Home Run Bat next to him, and Mario grabs it. When Wario attempts to bite him again, Mario sticks the Home Run Bat in his teeth, and attacks the surprised Wario, sending him back to his side of the ring. Wario breaks the bat in half and spits it out, angry at Mario. Waluigi points at an Assist Trophy near him, and Wario quickly grabs it. To both of their surprise, Waluigi pops out of the Assist Trophy and is no longer outside of the ring. After the confusion, Waluigi attempts to pound Mario into the ground with his tennis racket, but Mario is able to dodge all of them until he manages to attack himself. Wario knocks Mario from behind, giving Waluigi the chance to pound him into the ground over and over. Waluigi sends Mario flying away, and is surprised when a Fire Flower is thrown at him by Wario. Wario aims his butt at Mario and Waluigi throws a Fire Flower towards Wario, creating a giant Gas Attack. Luigi is able to find an Invincibility Star in time to make Mario survive the explosion, much to Wario and Waluigi's surprise. Wario attempts a final attack and turns Waluigi into a baseball bat. Mario and Luigi each take up a hammer, and prepare for the attack as Wario charges toward them. Before their attacks meet, a Pink Bob-omb falls from the sky into the arena and explodes, sending Wario and Waluigi out of the arena and Mario and Luigi flying into the air, leaving the battle without a winner. 'Mario vs. Bowser' Summary to be added Major Events *Metallix enters the Mushroom Kingdom and obtains the Blue Chaos Emerald. *The First Mushroom Kingdom Smash Tournament is held. *Bowser attempts to capture Princess Peach, but is defeated by Mario, thanks to the timely help of Sonic stopping Kamek. *Sonic and Shadow enter the Mushroom Kingdom and meet up with Mario and Luigi. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Sonic *Shadow *Wario *Waluigi *Metallix *Bowser *Kamek *Goomba *Toads (Audience) *Lakitu King *Camera Lakitu *Rawk Hawkhttps://twitter.com/Alvin_Earthworm/status/645935152393265152 Transformations *Fire Waluigi *Fire Mario *Cape Mario *Metal Bowser Differences from the original Episode 1 *Unlike the original, Rawk Hawk and Toadsworth appear in this episode. *The Kart Race from the 2006 Series was replaced with a Smash Tournament. Episode 2 *Luigi steps out to protect Mario before Bowser delivered his final attack. This scene was not in the original. *When Kamek summoned the Metal Mushroom in the 2006 Series, he yells: "PARAPPA THE RAPPER!", while in this episode he yells: " A LA PEANUT BUTTER SANDWICHES!!" *When Bowser explain his training, you can see his training. That wasn't in the original. *The scene when Mecha Sonic (or in this case, Metallix) says that he got one Emerald and now he will find the rest doesn't appear in the remake. *Bowser seem to complain about that Kamek was "fresh out" from Metal Mushrooms. That wasn't in the original. *Luigi gives a 1-UP Mushroom to Mario unlike the original which Mario was got up by himself. *In the 2006 Series, Sonic and Shadow do a Homing Attack to Kamek and he yells: I'M FLYING! WHEEEEEEE!) In the remake, Sonic kicks Kamek and he just screams. Credits Reception The episode was received positively by many fans upon release. On Newgrounds, the episode was featured on the website's front page, with a screenshot announcing the fact that the series has been rebooted.https://twitter.com/Alvin_Earthworm/status/685507313940197376 It currently holds a 4.70/5 stars rating, based off of 988 votes. As of January 9, the episode has been viewed 108,865 times on YouTube and 38,259 times on Newgrounds for a combined total of 147,124 views, not including reaction videos and reuploads for various purposes, including subbing in other languages, as well as dubbing. Trivia *About 70% of the custom sprites for the Wario Bros. were created by Mark Haynes.https://twitter.com/Alvin_Earthworm/status/646785756057370624 *This episode is a combination of the first 2 episodes of the original series.https://twitter.com/Alvin_Earthworm/status/652148085917794304 *Mark Haynes originally was hoping for the episode to be released in October. **In a later update on his Twitter page, the expected release date was the end of December.https://twitter.com/Alvin_Earthworm/status/680066197614891009 *In the Smash tournament, Mark Haynes was originally going to put in characters from the Super Smash Bros. series, but ultimately decided against it. Link, although from the Legend of Zelda series, appeared due to his guest appearance in Mario Kart 8. *The eyecatchers that were used in this episode still featured the old SMBZ logo, due to the fact that it was created when the episode was near completion, and Mark Haynes forgot to update them.https://twitter.com/Alvin_Earthworm/status/685510736190271488 References Category:Episodes Category:Metallix Saga Category:Metallix Saga Episodes